Darklops Amalgam
Darklops Amalgam is the last and most powerful Darklops unit invented by the late Ultraman Belial's scientist, Ultraman Golgo. Appearance Darklops Amalgam's body type is almost identical to that of a standard Darklops unit with the addition of metal pieces wrapped around its wrists and knees and a head possessing an aditional slugger. Its colour scheme is unlike any other Darklops unit, being silver, orange and purple with black parts in its head area and hands. Its claws appear sharper with orange nails and spikes. History Furnozilla's Continuity Post-Ultraman Geed After Belial's latest defeat at the hands of Geed, Belial's forces began forging a new plan to revive their leader. Jathar of the Darkness Five proposed that instead of going through the trouble of fully reviving Belial, they instead should extract the spirit of a powerful Ultra Warrior and place Belial's in its place, effectively possessing them without risking exorcism by the dormant spirit like what had happened to Ultraman Zero. Remembering the great power of Zero Darkness, the others accepted his proposal and Golgo quickly began developing a machine that would enable them to extract a spirit. However thanks to their limited resources they were incapable of developing what they had hoped for. A functional soul extracting machine was built, but in order for it to work properly it required the test subject's mental health is extremely fragile, their bodies exhausted and their willpower low. Seeing as it was the best plan they had, they had to continue the process despite of how demanding it was. Their first idea for a test subject was none other than Belial's sworn nemesis, Ultraman Zero. They knew getting him worn down wouldn't be an easy task, the limited Legionoids they had would certainly not do the trick and would ultimately be a waste of resources. A more powerful machine was needed. Golgo quickly managed to piece together different Darklops scrap parts alongside the parts of other robots to create an adversary capable of defeating, or at least severaly weakening, Zero. The final product was dubbed "Darklops Amalgam". Though its physical appearance was certainly not the most appealing to the eye, as long as it was effective they would take what they could get. Darklops Amalgam was then sent out to track down Zero's energy signature and hopefully defeat the Ultra. Soon enough, the machine reached its target, the Ultra was currently locked in combat in a battle with a Gyanzar in a distant moon. Something was off however, the Ultra was in fact not Zero, rather it was Ultraman Orb in his Hurricane Slash form. Thanks to Darklops Amalgam's composition os scrap parts it was bound that something would go wrong with the robot and it did, its sensors didn't properly track down Zero himself but rather the energy signature of his card that Orb owned. Belial's forces, overseeing this through a portal, didn't realize they had the wrong target and commanded Darklops Amalgam to enage in combat with him. The robot landed between the two combatants, catching them both off guard. It quickly blasted the monster away with its Amalgamazer before turning to face a confused Orb, shooting him with its Darklops Flash from its faux beam lamp. Orb quickly summoned his sluggers and formed a barrier with them, blocking the beam and combining the blades into his Orb Slugger Lance. Before the two could engage in combat, Gyanzar blasted the robot in the back with an energy blast, Darklops Amalgam turned to face it and fired its Amalgamation Shot, instantly destroying the monster and facing Orb once more. The both of them charged at each other, Orb slashed at the machine with his weapon repeatedly meanwhile it retaliated by punching the Ultra repeatedly. Orb attempted to finish off the robot with his Big Bang Thrust only for it to grab the Orb Slugger Lance, preventing its energized blades from coming too close to its body. The two were at a standstill for a moment before Darklops Amalgam shot a combination of its Amalgamazer and Darklops Flash at point blank, blasting away the Ultra against a large rock. Weakened, Orb knew Hurricane Slash was not powerful enough to take on such an adversary, he then switched to another form using the assets of Zero, Emerium Slugger. Seeing his transformation, Darklops Amalgam wasted no time and charged at the Ultra, delivering several fast punches that Orb easily blocked before grabbing the robot tightly and delivering a headbutt, cracking its vizor and pushing it away with an energized kick. After recovering from its initial daze, the machine removed its slugger, holding onto them as daggers and charging into battle once more with Orb performing the same acts. The two slashed at each other repeatedly, neither managing to land a hit as they blocked their strikes with their sluggers. Orb quickly placed his back on his head and fired his Triple Emerium Ray, pushing back the Darklops unit. He then shot all three of his sluggers at once, the robot attempted to deflect them with its own blades but fail as they slashed through it. Damaged, the robot attempted to use a more powerful attack to defeat its foe, firing its Amalgamation Shot. Orb countered the beam with his very own Wide Slugger Shot, neither beam overpowering eachother as the excess energy caused an large explosion in the beams' collision point, pushing them both back. Orb's timer suddenly began to blink, meanwhile Darklops Amalgam's systems slowly started falling apart. Neither of them had much time left. With that in mind, they charged up their final attacks. Orb fired his Emerium Slugger Specium and Darklops Amalgam shot its Dimension Hurricane. The beams collided with great force, causing shockwaves that blasted away rocks. Soon enough, Orb came out victorious with his beam overpowering and destroying the machine, putting an end to their fierce tussle. Exhausted, he reverted back to Orb Origin, much to the shock of Golgo and his comrades. Knowing that Orb was too a capable fighter, they decided to take what they could get. Jathar and Glocken quickly teleported near Orb, firing their Breast Crusher Ice Mist at him to weaken the Ultra, allowing them to teleport him to their base of operation where his next adventure would begin. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Born Again Chimeras IIRC it's going to appear in this. Darklops Rogue Profile * Height: 50 m (51 m w/ Sluggers) * Weight: 39,000 t * Flying Speed: Mach 9 * Running Speed: Mach 3 * Jumping Distance: 1200 m * Jumping Height: 400 m * Swimming Speed: Mach 2 * Brute Strength: 220,000 t * Grip Strength: 110,000 t Powers * Triple Darklops Sluggers : Three sharp blades located on the robot's crest. They can be removed and used in physical combat. ** Deflection : The Triple Darklops Sluggers can deflect weaker beams. * Amalgamazer : A more powerful variant of the Darklops Mazer shot from its vizor. * Darklops Flash : A narrow puruple energy beam shot from its beam lamp. Said to have a temperature of 300.000 degrees Celsius. * Darklops Amalgam Flash : A combination of the Amalgamazer and Darklops Flash, it is powerful enough to send an Ultra flying backwards. * Big Bang Darklops : An energized chop performed by engulfing its hand in purple flames. * Dark Cyclone : By revealing a turbine hidden in its stomach area, Darklops Amalgam can generate powerful winds capable of pushing back Ultras with ease. * Amalgamation Shot : A powerful beam of purple energy shot from its arms in an "L" position. Said to have a temperature of 725.000 degrees Celsius. * Dimension Core : As a method for inter-dimensional travel, Darklops Amalgam can use this as a way of transportation. ** Dimension Hurricane : A large vortex of energy shot from the energy core hidden beneath its pseudo-Colour Timer. Said to have a temperature of 1.750.000 degrees Celsius. Weakness * Thanks to its composition of scrap parts from other robots owned by the late Ultraman Belial's forces, Darklops Amalgam has several minor problems. ** Its tracking system is rather faulty, as seen by it failing to tack down the real Ultraman Zero, instead tracking down the energy signature his Ultra Fusion Card gave off. ** It is prone to overheating which can cause certain systems to fail at times, the system that tends to fail the most is its Dimension Core system. Trivia * Originally, Darklops Amalgam was going to be named Darklops Supreme. * Its subtitle was named after the element of Darklops Zero's R/B Crystal. Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Darklops Variations Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Darklops Rogue